The Last Night
by FireNutZuko
Summary: Spoilers for Vampire Knight Guilty episode 11! I wrote this after watching the raw verison of VKG epi 11. I know that somethings are probably off, but this is about Ichiru's and Zero's thoughts when Ichiru is in the basement with Zero.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is written in Ichiru's POV.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada. If I did own VK, Takuma would've had bubble gum stuck in his hair long ago.**

I walked into the basement where Zero was locked up due to his slow descent to Level E. Rido-sama had told me to kill Zero, but he also promised to turn me into a vampire, which he didn't. My shoulder hurt badly as I picked up the gun and Zero looked at me. I knew what I had to do as I aimed the Bloody Rose and pulled the trigger.

I saw that I had shot Zero in almost the exact same spot as I wounded. I felt my strength leaving me as I recalled our past together. Zero was probably upset that I was talking like I was going to die. I walked over to him and kneeled before him. I fell, my head landed on his shoulder.

"Ichiru!" Zero yelled as he wrapped his arms around me. I missed it when he hugged me. So many years have gone by since we were this close.

"Zero, I'm dying." I told him and I could tell that his eyes had widened.

"Ichiru, Maria wants to see you." He told me, hoping that saying that would delay my death. It seemed that he feared death, as does almost everyone. I could feel my blood leaving my body and pooling on the floor.

"I love you, Zero." I said to him as I closed my eyes. After I dropped Shizuka-sama's bell from her ribbon I had worn in my hair after her death, I heard him scream and start crying. After a few minutes, which felt like an eternity to me, I felt his fangs pierce my flesh. At least I took my last breaths in the arms of someone I loved.

Zero gently laid my body on the floor, in the pool of my own blood. I looked at him one last time and attempted to smile at him, to reassure him, but I was too weak. I watched him cry for a few more seconds before I closed my eyes for the last time and took my last few breaths.

Zero seemed to know I wasn't going to last much longer, so he put Shizuka-sama's bell in my hand. He did his best to close my hand around it, but my muscles were already relaxing, as if I was just going to sleep. Zero stood up and wiped all traces of his tears away.

"I'll kill that bastard for taking you away from me." He told me before he walked away. I didn't know who he meant, but hopefully it wasn't himself. I could never blame him for killing me. It wasn't his fault that I died, it was Rido-sama's. Oh, how I wish I could tell Zero that I didn't blame him, but I was on my very last breath. As I exhaled my last breath, I knew that I would be with mom, dad, and, possibly, Shizuka-sama.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This one is written in Zero's POV.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada. If I did own VK, Aido would've been raped long ago... (gets attacked by Aido fans)**

"Ichiru" I said with some hatred in my voice. My eyes narrowed as he put his finger on the trigger of the Bloody Rose, my gun. This wasn't how it used to be. Ichiru and I were once close, almost inseperable.

My eyes widened as the bullet went through my shoulder. As I slid down the wall, I listened to him talking about the past. I was shocked when Ichiru kneeled in front of me, he was bleeding badly from his shoulder too. He told me how Rido hurt him and I felt even more hatred for that monster.

I embraced Ichiru when his head fell onto my shoulder. I was now barely paying attention to what he was saying. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"Ichiru, Maria wants to see you." I told him.

"I love you, Zero." Those were Ichiru's last words to me. The pain became unbearable and I felt something run down my cheeks. I realized that I was crying. I screamed as I cried and held Ichiru tighter.

I knew he wasn't going to live for much longer right before I bit him. I didn't pay attention to how his blood tasted because I was taking away the rest of his life, even though he was already dying. When I had enough of his blood, I let go of his neck and gently laid him on the cold cement, not even noticing he was laying in his own blood.

I saw the gold bell on the floor. Since it was important to Ichiru, I put it in his hand. I tried to close his hand around it, but his muscles were relaxing. As I left him behind, I didn't register knocking down the door and tearing out a small section of the wall. I was too angry to care.

All I knew was that the bastard, Kuran Rido, was going to pay. He was one of the reasons I lost my Yuuki. That bastard almost crossed the line then. Now, he has crossed the line.

He didn't care that Ichiru died. But I'll make sure Ichiru didn't die in vain. I'll avenge her's and my brother's deaths. If I die trying, I know that someone else will kill that bastard.

I didn't care if my desire for revenge would over take me in the end. Kuran has taken too many people away from me. And taking away my brother was the last time he'll mess up my life. My current goal is to kill Kuran and all the other purebloods. Even if it means I'll have to kill the monster inside of Yuuki, thus killing her for good, I'll do it. Maybe killing all the other purebloods will erase that sin.


End file.
